cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakiko Suzuri/Relationships
(Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to.) Relationships Kakiko Shodō (Suzuri | Otōsan) Suzuri and her father have a good relationship. Shodō works as an author, so he is normally home to be able to spend time with his daughters. As a serious person who doesn't care what other people think, he worries that Suzuri cares too much about what people think. He worries that she doesn't socialize enough because of her awkwardness. He often gives her social advice, though the advice is often delivered in odd ways and at random times. Kakiko Fude (Suzuri-chan | Okāsan) Fude is a busy woman because of her job, so she often doesn't get home until late. She always tries to make time for her family, though. She and Suzuri have a close relationship. Suzuri often comes to her for advice because as she says, Shodō "isn't good at giving most types of advice." Kakiko Reiki (Suzuri | Reiki) Suzuri is very close to her twin sister. They have been nearly inseparable since birth. However, they both harbor underlying feelings of envy towards each other. Suzuri is jealous of Reiki's normal appearance and social skills, and Reiki is jealous of Suzuri's stronger quirk and ability to do amazing things. Still, they both do their best to support each other. Tanchō Tsuru (Suzu | Tsu-chan) Tsuru is one of Suzuri's best friends at school. Since they are both talented students, they also see each other as rivals (more Tsuru than Suzuri). Their personalities compliment each other nicely, with Tsuru helping Suzuri be more outgoing and Suzuri helping Tsuru be more selfless. When fighting together, they are in perfect sync. Amajiki Tamaki (Kakiko | Amajiki-senpai) They have very similar personalities, though Suzuri is a bit more social. He actually helps her be more outgoing, as she feels the need to speak out for him whenever they're together. They have a good relationship, as they understand each other on a deep level. Suzuri has a great deal of respect for Tamaki, and she always does her best to tell him this (though she isn't very good at verbally communicating her thoughts, so he often misunderstands her compliments). Tamaki finds it easy to talk to Suzuri. He tries to compliment her, but he often gets too embarrassed before he can finish saying it. Tsubuki Hikari (Suzuri-senpai | Hikari-chan) Hikari and Suzuri get along well. Hikari admires Suzuri's strength and looks up to her. Suzuri doesn't quite understand why Hikari looks up to her so much, but she just goes along with it. Suzuri does whatever she can to help and guide the younger girl. Utakata Mizuke (Suzuri-senpai | Mizuke-chan) Mizuke thinks Suzuri is a strong fighter, and she thinks that her awkwardness is kind of funny. Suzuri hates it when she laughs at it. Suzuri always tries to support Mizuke in whatever way she can. Mizuke is very grateful to have such a strong and supportive senpai like Suzuri. Excalibur (Suzuri | Excalibur) Since Suzuri has been in an internship with Excalibur for around a year, they have built up a close relationship. Suzuri has learned a lot about combat from the pro hero, and it shows. Excalibur has a lot of confidence in Suzuri, though she thinks that she needs to work on her social skills. She often teases the younger girl about this.